23F:La Noche de los Transistores
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio recordaba perfectamente ese día en que Tejero entro con guardias civiles a tomar el congreso para intentar dar un golpe de estado del que sabía que no iba a acabar bien -aparicion de comunidades autonomas- en honor al 23F-


En honor al intento de golpe de estado con una película de puta madre,voy a escribir esto.

La verdad es que me gusta mas esto que hablar de Franco...pero este tema es mio!

Avisos: Hetalia no mio, aparición de los txikis Shasa y Nuno y comunidades autónomas y un Antonio que solo sabe recordar

Espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>Transición española<em>

_23-F:La noche de los transistores_

_(el intento de golpe de estado de la que no se olvidaría jamas)_

* * *

><p>Miraba por la ventana. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo... 31 años y sumando días...<p>

Tenía la taza caliente llena de un chocolate caliente tal y como le gustaba. No le apetecía café.

Sabía que de un momento a otro, los niños se aburrirían de jugar y pondrían la televisión. Aun recordaba perfectamente aquel día.

* * *

><p><em>Se había despertado con una mala sensación...con mal sabor de boca. Tenía que tener paciencia en aquella transición en el que estaba metido su querido país. Paciencia y fe para que no se repitieran los sucesos de Atocha, los sucesos de Vitoria y los sucesos de Montejurra se volviesen a repetir o mas...<em>

_Le tocaba ir a ver como iba la votación. Con la dimisión de Suarez y con el susto de Operación Galaxia, ya no sabía como llevar la situación...sobre todo en la casa de Euskadi...¡ya al chaval se le estaba pegando eso de ir con los etarras! ¿¡como había sido capaz de hacer aquello de hacer explotar el coche de carrero junto aquellos delincuentes! Bueno,vale,que Fraga había ido a por su capital y normal que estuviera enfadado con su padre...pero quería ayudarlo en sus problemas al igual que su capital Madrid y todos... tenía que entender que no podía dejarse influir por aquellos malditos terroristas. ¡si era el quien tenía los problemas mas graves! ¡tenía que asentar la cabeza y ponerse a buscar soluciones democráticas! _

_Miro el reloj y suspiro. Ya era la hora. Se miro al espejo:la asquerosa corbata negra puesta, el traje planchado y el maletín. Dio un beso en la mejilla a su niña María antes de irse a que le llevaran al congreso. En todo el viaje,aquella sensación que decidió no contar a su niña no dejaba de dejarle intranquilo. _

_Fue llegar e ir directo a su sitio,saludando a todos aquellos que lo saludaban. Día de la votación. Tenía que salir bien. Aquella democracia tenía que salir bien. Problemas habían con aquellos que se aferraban al testamento de Franco, muertos sobraban,sin sumar crisis,pero era lo que había tras salir de una dictadura. Le hubiera gustado salir de otra forma,y no de aquella. Se había jurado a si mismo que no volvería a entablar amistad con otra nación y menos hablar con su querido Rusia hasta que terminase todo aquello. Tenía que velar por su nueva casa antes de nada. Eso y asentar la cabeza de todos sus hijos. Aquella dictadura si que había dado fuerte a todos,pero no podía afectarles para siempre,¿no?_

_Miro y se guardo todos los comentarios y como siempre le pasaba,no participaba. El solo estaba como un empleado mas, aunque fuera la nación misma. El tan solo tenía que llevar las cosas con las demás naciones...tenía que ser paciente y fuerte,tenía que volver a acostumbrarse a estar sin un cabrón al lado. Alzo la mira,aburrido pero con su sonrisa "made in Spain" y vio al reportero y el cámara de Radio Televisión Española retransmitiendo la sesión. _

_De pronto,escucho unos gritos y unos disparos. Miro a ver que pasaba como todos a la puerta. Era extraño. De la puerta,entraron unos guardias civiles,uno con bigotes y con la pistola en el pecho y los otros armados mirando la sala,señalando a la gente. El bigotes se subió al estrado y miro a la gente. Se percato de que ahí estaba su nación,pero siguió con sus planes. Antonio veía incrédulo la situación. El mismo que antes había ido a la cárcel durante seis meses por la operación galaxia estaba tomando el edificio con mas guardias civiles. Ya sabía que tenían que darle mas condena,pero nadie le escucho y ahora miraba las consecuencias. _

_-¡Quieto todo el mundo!-grito antes de pegar tiros mirando para arriba. Los otros dos agentes comenzaron a disparar a la nada y todos los políticos se agacharon,esperando a no ser alcanzados-¡parar! No queremos matar a ninguno de ellos_

_España,que no se inmuto,vio como Suarez y dos mas se quedaban sentados en sus escaños, e incluso Suarez hizo ademán de ayudar a Gutiérrez. A parte de escuchar aquel odiado sonido, se guardaba las ganas de saltar a por aquellos. Miro hacia arriba para saber que también habían cogido donde estaban los servicios de comunicación. Ya sabía su hija que pasaba. No pudo mas...no aguantaba mas,pero sabía que si no lo hacía, no quedaba bien como nación. Pero tenía que hablar..._

_-¡Esto es de locos! ¡exijo que depongan las armas enseguida y se entreguen! ¡esta nación no pasara de nuevo por una dictadura! Parece,señor,que seis meses en la cárcel para usted no han servido de escarmiento...tenían que haberle dado mas_

_-que poco amigable esta usted...pero piense que esto es lo mejor para su nación_

* * *

><p><em>De mientras en la casa española~<em>

_María presencio la tomada por televisión. Lo primero que hizo fue a llamar al rey antes de que fuera a jugar. Al no contestar,cogió el coche y fue directo a por el en la casa real. Fue llegar y encontrarse con el rey atónito,hablando por teléfono. Ya se había enterado._

_-Su majestad...me parece que ya se entero..._

_-Si,y a tiempo,Madrid...¿tu padre?_

_-También esta dentro,encerrado con Suarez y todos esos... ¿sabía que han usado su nombre?_

_-Si...por ello antes me han llamado...¡Maldita sea! ¡Y justo en la votación! _

_-Tranquilice se,señor...seguro que con lo pocos que son...no habrá nadie de su lado_

_-Pero se pueden sumar-dijo el rey-usando mi nombre,cualquiera les cree...y todo por ese loco que aun se aferra al testamento de Franco...ante todo,la calma. Solo son un grupo de guardias civiles... llamar y ponerme con ese tipo...Tejero_

_-Que extraño me parece...tiene el nombre de mi padre...-pensó María- coincidencias de la vida..._

* * *

><p><em>De mientras en la casa de Valencia~<em>

_Ella en realidad no sabía que pintaba ahí. Mejor dicho,no sabía que narices pintaba la división acorazada preparada para tomar calles. ¿algo nuevo? Tenía que estar pasando algo fuerte. Ella aun no se había enterado de la tomada del congreso. Vio a Milans desplegando la división y ella también tenía que ir...¿serían los locos estos volviendo a tocar las narices? Para que soltaran la acorazada...bueno...era algo serio. _

_-¿que esta pasando señor?aun nadie me ha dicho porque estoy yo aquí- pregunto la chica_

_-Tenemos que ir a la capital,ordenes de su majestad,tomar las calles y llegar hasta el ayuntamiento_

_-¿El rey quiere que?¡Madre de dios! ¡No podemos secundar eso! ¡sería como un golpe! _

_-Llama a Armada y veras que no miento..._

_Ella dudo un momento,pero decidió por ir a llamar-como me este mintiendo,le juro que le meto en la cárcel-pero ella no fue a llamar a Armada. Fue a llamar a alguien mas de su confianza._

_-Hermana...¿como es que estas en la casa real? _

_-¿no te has enterado de lo que esta pasando?_

_-No...no me traigas malas noticias_

_-Antonio Tejero entro en el congreso con guardias civiles y han tomado el parlamento usando el nombre del rey...obvio que el no quiere,y esto esta dañando la casa real...ya veremos que hacemos... encima padre esta dentro ¿y tu que estas haciendo como para que no te enteres?_

_-Me llamaron para que fuera temprano a donde las bases militares porque quieren sacar la división acorazada y llevarla a la capital...¡también en nombre del rey!_

_-¡Pero el rey no ha dado ninguna orden!-exclamo la chica_

_-Entonces...es que Milans del Bosch también esta en el ajo...me dijo de llamar a Armada,pero antes quería llamar a la casa para saber si es verdad..._

_-El rey va ha llamar a Tejero para que deje de usar el nombre..._

_-¿seguro?_

_-¿Por que dudas?_

_-Piensa...es la oportunidad de oro para que la casa real vuelva a ser la cabeza de todo...sería de inconscientes no aprovechar este momento...o de sabios,según por donde los mires. María,lo que intento decir es que no seré la única en decirle al rey que esta decisión es importante. La tiene que tomar antes de llamar,porque afecta a la casa..._

_-¿Quieres decir que...?_

_-Si el rey quiere,puede ahora mismo aprovechar la oportunidad que le esta dando Tejero para cumplir con la voluntad de Franco_

_-¡Pero sería de locos!_

_-Estamos en plena transición...aquí todo vale...además,no siempre sale este tipo de oportunidades_

* * *

><p><em>en el congreso~<em>

_Suarez mando a sentar al español,que miraba mal y de pie a Tejero. Sabía que así no iban a solucionar las cosas,y menos aun si todo esto venía del rey. Bueno,usando el nombre del rey. Locuras por culpa del testamento del fallecido dictador. Tejero salio y dejo a los guardias civiles al cargo de toda la sala. Mandaron a casa a aquellos periodistas. El tenía ganas de escuchar la conversación que llevaba,pero nada. Escucho unas voces decir: "en la radio están poniendo marchas militares". ¿Pero que era eso? ¿a quien narices se le ocurría poner marchas militares en la radio? ¿que pensaría la gente? Volvió a entrar y se llevaron a unos,también a él y a Suarez. Tan solo deseo que aquello acabase pronto. _

_Que acabara de una santa vez_

* * *

><p><em>en la casa real~<em>

_María miraba como el rey se tensaba al escuchar la negativa de Tejero de abandonar todo y llegar a un simple acuerdo. Daba igual. Se relajo y decidió hacer un gobierno provisional. Ella llamo a sus hermanos. A todos:_

_-Valencia...cambio de planes,dejalos ir,ya les detendremos si hacen algo a tu ayuntamiento,ven aquí, te necesitamos..._

_-No me seas idiota,Cataluña...bien,ven cuanto antes...intentemos no discutir,estamos en una situación delicada..._

_-Gracias a que me contestas Castilla León,coge a tu hermano y venid...si,por eso..._

_Y así consecutivamente vinieron todos menos uno..._

_-Nerea...¿tu hermano?_

_-También es el tuyo...y no lo se,la verdad...además,últimamente,esta cambiadisimo...no creo que el tiempo lo haga regresar en si..._

_-tenemos que rezar para que no suceda nada grave...en este momento tenemos que esperar que nadie mas se subleve al igual que Milans del Bosch..._

_-El rey a sido muy valiente al escoger dar la negativa-dijo Catalina- sabiendo que esto le daba poder...decidió un no_

_-La división acorazada tiene que volver a retirarse y tenemos que echar a esos locos del congreso antes de que a otro se le ocurra sumarse...¿para cuando ese gobierno provisional?_

_-Ya esta todo en marcha...luego el rey tiene que hablar por televisión y...¿que es eso?_

_-¡escuchar mi transistor!-dijo Leo. Todos lo escucharon..._

_-¡marchas militares!-exclamó Galicia_

_-¡¿pero esto que es?- exclamó la madrileña- ¡maldita sea!¡esto no puede estar pasando!_

_-Deja de maldecir y relajate,Madrid...tan solo son personas usando el nombre del rey...lo importante es mantener la cabeza fría y...usar a Armada-dijo una voz tras ella_

_-¡Hasta que apareciste,Euskadi!-exclamo la madrileña-¡Te hemos estado buscando solo Vitoria me a contestado para decirme que no volviese a llamar porque no estabas en la casa desde hacia tiempo! _

_-Tranquila...que yo también tengo mis asuntos personales...que no todo mi mundo se centra en España_

_-¡Tu padre esta atrapado en el congreso con un loco!_

_-No es un loco...¿no te has enterado que a parte de porque lo pusiera en el testamento de Franco, aun no habéis logrado que cese la muerte de guardias civiles? Ellos mueren y no aparece Suarez para darle el pésame... ¿Que quieres que piensen de la nueva democracia si nadie vela por ellos?_

* * *

><p><em>De mientras en el congreso~<em>

_Antonio estaba en frente de Suarez,fumando. Mas no podía hacer. Confiaba en que sus hijos pudieran llevar la situación...vamos,que de nueva opresión cero. Vio a su acompañante relajado pero algo dudoso,ya que ambos no sabían que pintaban en aquel lugar. La noche iba a ser larga,ambos lo sabían. Tejero entro con el arma,serio. La sala se lleno de un silencio algo incomodo para la nación. _

_-Un montón de guardias civiles,compañeros muertos por su culpa..._

_-No es nuestra culpa de que el terrorismo se haya agrandado,pero puedo asegurar que me he pasado noches en vela buscando una solución para el problema _

_-Nos enseñaron a usar la mano dura,y ustedes y todos esos políticos solo han sabido hablar, y todas las palabras se las lleva el viento_

_-Pero no podemos desplegar el ejercito porque si...estamos en crisis, tenemos terrorismo, y tenemos que buscar soluciones pacificas para los problemas-dijo Antonio serio- no podemos usar militares entrenados para pequeñas cosas_

_-¿y quien vela por nosotros? Nadie. Siempre solos resolviendo de una forma no pacifica, exponiéndonos a la muerte...lo que ahí que usar contra este caos es la mano dura_

_-la violencia no siempre es buena,y menos en este caos,somos democracia no bestias. Lo que hay que hacer es buscar soluciones sanas para todos_

_-no lo es,y lo sabéis..._

_-¡Dejar ya esta tontería!-exclamo Suarez- si nuestro trabajo no ha sido suficiente, pues ahora trabajaremos mas...pero lo que si puedes hacer ahora es marcharte con estos guardias,porque la solución que queréis es una locura_

_Tejero se marcho sin decir palabra. Armada lo esperaba. Antonio y Suarez se miraron antes de volver a sentarse, fumar y esperar. Esperar a que esta pesadilla acabase._

_Tan solo daba gracias a que no había ningún civil mas dentro_

* * *

><p><em>De mientras en la casa real~<em>

_María miraba como el rey mandaba el mensaje de tranquilidad al pueblo español. Ella estaba al lado de sus queridos hermanos,menos Euskadi. Ya no sabía que hacer con su hermano mayor. Le quería ayudar de cualquier forma,pero no entendía por que no se dejaba. ¿su orgullo? ¿le dolía que la menor quisiera ayudarle a el,que era mayor? ¿Por que se quería independizar?¿ por que juntarse con esos terroristas? Tantas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza que ni una se resolvía. Sobre todo una ¿era su culpa? _

_Andalucía miraba a su hermana,que sabía que por mucho intentar fingir que era fuerte,sabía que no podía evitar intentar ayudar a su hermano euskaldun,quien cada día caía mas en el nacionalismo vasco y se denominaba abertzale. Pero sabía que eso iba a pasar,que seguro que era una etapa marcada por los golpes que recibía de la transición. Era paciencia la que tenían que tener. _

_EL rey termino con su comunicado, que, aunque fuera escrito por otros, el ponía ese tono de seriedad que inculcaba confianza y sobre todo,una mañana mejor. La familia Fernandez,incluido el euskaldun que lo había visto en la sala por la televisión, felicitaron el echo de que había salido bien. Ya solo faltaba terminar con el encierro de los políticos en el congreso._

_Nerea fue a donde su hermano,quien fumaba fuera de la casa para no incomodar a nadie. Sabía que el seguro que estaba enfadado con ella por el echo de no querer entrar dentro del País Vasco y perder la autonomía que tenía. Pero era normal..._

_-Enrique...-llamo ella_

_-No me hables si me vas a llamar con ese nombre de español...-corto el euskaldun firmemente_

_-deja de tener esa actitud tan...abertzale* y escuchame...todos estamos preocupados por ti...has cambiado de una forma tan radical...¿tanto te ha marcado la dictadura y la transición que estamos viviendo? Y paso de llamarte Endika*,no son el nombre que te escogió nuestro padre_

_-¿Y crees que me importa? Nerea...ahora solo me importa la independencia de mi casa y no perder la base de mi casa...¡casi pierdo mi lengua!_

_-¡Pues quedate en tu casa escuchando ez dok amairu* con un nombre adoptado y no te preocupes de la familia!-dijo ella antes de volver a la casa con lagrimas empañando los ojos. "demasiado dramática...ni que nadie me fuera a echar de menos" se le termino el cigarro y volvió a encender otro,que a parte de tener ganas de fumar otro,no quería volver a entrar y aguantar a su familia... _

_-has sido muy cruel con la pobre Navarra...ella no tiene la culpa de tu cambio radical..._

_-joan zaitez pikutara,Madrid,ni egiten dudana zuri bost_

_-Castellano,¿por favor?_

_-que te vallas a tomar por saco,Madrid,que lo que yo haga a ti no te importa- como odiaba traducir- tan solo dame la independencia y dejame ir,¿vale?_

_-no-dijo ella tajante- eres mi hermano y te quedas en la familia,al igual que Cataluña,digas lo que me digas-lo miro,conteniendo las ganas de decirle cuatro cosas- y mira,nuestro padre esta atrapado con un loco,hemos mandado a Armada aunque no fuera lo mejor,ha hablar con Tejer...guarda hasta cuando salga de ese encierro las ganas de independizarte y comportate como el hermano que eres_

_-tu...-pensó un poco-vale-razono al final- pero solo por esta vez_

_la madrileña fue a abrazarlo con fuerza -todos te queremos...por favor,no hagas mas locuras_

_-no puedo asegurarte nada,Madrid-dijo el euskaldun finalmente derrotado y abrazando con cuidado. Había tirado el cigarro al suelo por no quemar a su hermana._

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente en el congreso~<em>

_Antonio sabía que ya su encierro iba a terminar. Sin mas tabaco para fumar, con la negativa del rey, sin mas paseos militares en la radio, sin el apoyo que Tejero esperaba de Armada y sobre todo: el agotamiento de los guardias civiles. Su voz había sido escuchada, pero la forma de resolver los problemas no iban a ser como ellos querían. Aunque el jefe de la guardia civil intentase echar a Tejero con palabras,no había escuchado y seguía. Ya estaban solos en eso,y se sabía que en nada, se iban a desmoronar y abandonar el congreso,dejar libres a los políticos y bueno...el final, tendría fe en meterle años en la cárcel,pero que muchos años. _

_No había podido pegar ojo, y de dejar de mirar a la puerta,conversando de vez en cuando con Suarez, pero sabía que para siempre no durarían. Nadie daría su brazo a torcer. Tenía que tener esperanzas de que sus hijos los ayudarían. Que la democracia español esta vez no caería ante un ataque en plena transición. Escucho unos sonidos,mas bien gritos que intentaban animar,pero solo conseguían apagarse. _

_-¿escuchas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Suarez_

_-Si...ya no tienen fuerzas...por mucho que Tejero quiera seguir, esto ya se ha acabado...dentro de poco,nos dejan libres..._

_-Por fin...después de esto,solo querré estar con la familia..¿y tu?_

_-Obvio que también,y por mucho que no quieran, tendrán que aguantarme..._

* * *

><p><em>en la casa real~<em>

_los pequeños habían dormido pegados a Alicia,que dormía plácidamente en el sofá con los peques. Los gemelos juntos,en los pies del sofá, Nerea con Rodrigo y Cantabria en sus sitios en las mesas, mientras que Asturias y Galicia en el otro sofá de la sala. Cataluña se quedo dormida en el suelo junto con Valencia,que no se despegaba de Baleares. Madrid no había pegado ojo al igual que su hermano euskaldun,que para calmar los nervios,cada dos por tres o tomaba café,que no ayudaba o se iba hasta la ventana para fumar,cosa que le molestaba a la chica,que estaba pegada ala radio. Valencia se tuvo que despertar a las tantas por una llamada,de que los militares de la división acorazada se habían vuelto a sus casas y Milans del Bosch había sido detenido. Por ello,ella dormía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Deberías de haber dormido...se te quedaran ojeras,enana_

_-Y me lo dices tu,que tomas café y fumas...deberías de dejarlo...y gracias por quedarte..._

_-de nada,txiki,pero nada de obligarme a dejar de fumar..._

_Los hermanos despertaron y desayunaron. Se quedaron pegados al televisor con el rey y a los transistores, mientras que la mujer abrazaba a los hijos que miraban la pantalla,esperando que las cosas acabaran bien. Veían la grabación que unos reporteros de la radio televisión española pudieron rescatar,de como habían tomado el congreso. La grabación se detuvo para dar un comunicado en directo._

_-Estamos en frente del congreso,donde los guardias civiles dirigidos por Antonio Tejero tomaron ayer el congreso,que hoy, a estas horas del mediodía,abandonan el congreso..._

_Todos esperaron a que acabara para saltar de alegría. Los hermanos cogieron y se fueron a las puertas del congreso para saludar a su padre._

_Fue verle salir con una sonrisa y saludar a los políticos y sus familias. El encuentro familiar que armaron fue un abrazo de equipo,al que el euskaldun fue obligado a sumarse. Vieron como Tejero, fiel ante todo con sus colaboradores, los saludaba uno a uno y se iba detenido. En el fondo, Antonio admiro esa forma fiel de querer a su patria y a sus soldados. Eso lo comento a los muchachos mientras que iban a por chocolate y churros._

* * *

><p>Shasa y Nuno miraron al español,que veía la nada,solo el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana. Ambos tiraron un poco del pantalón del español,que bajo la mirada para ver a los txikis<p>

-¿Estas bien,papa?

-Claro que si...¿Que queríais?

-Papa y los tíos ya han llegado...y nos preguntábamos si podíamos ir a fuera

-Vale...ir con cuidado...-dijo antes de volver a centrarse en la ventana. No se dio cuenta de que su marido entraba con su hermano y con la pareja de este. Estaba pensando que quizás ya sabía de donde venía tanto odio...la base de la cultura de Euskadi básicamente fue aplastada por el régimen franquista y el echo de juntarse con Eta y escuchar a esos cantautores vascos como Ez Dok Amairu con canciones que expresaban libertad no ayudaba... quizás si usaba a Madrid para enderezar al chico...

-Mi sol,¿estas bien?-pregunto acercándose a este

-Si...tan solo recordaba una cosa...

-El intento de golpe de estado,¿verdad?-pregunto el luso

-No pude evitarlo...ese día con Tejero...marco mucho...

-Ya...luego hubo como gente que empezó a decir que vuestra democracia era fuerte con pancartas y todo...

-Recuerdo que Margaret Thatcher dijo que aquella sublevación fue un acto terrorista, que Alfred al inicio estaba como neutro y luego felicito vuestra fuerza y Vaticano sabía que eso iba a ocurrir...Lo único bueno que saque de ese día fueron fuerzas y sobre todo el abrazo de cariño de mis hijos... aunque Kike al inicio no quisiera

-Mi sol,vamos a fuera

-Si...vamos...

No podía dejar de pensar en ese día. Podía imaginar las consecuencias de si hubiera triunfado,pero no quería,era mejor pensar en que había fracasado y que aquel día recibió el abrazo de sus hijos. Si, era mejor sonreír e ir a por su hijo que estar pensando en el pasado

* * *

><p>Y Fin! Bueno,aquí dejo unas explicaciones:<p>

-Abertzale:Nacionalista vasco radical...vamos,euskaldun a tope ahí!

- Sucesos de Vitoria,Atocha y Montejurra: el de Atocha ya explique en una historia que subí que fue que mataron a cinco personas unos terroristas,en el Montejurra hirieron y mataron falangistas con presencia policial que a parte de ver,ayudaron(tocate los huevos) y en vitoria (nere etxe kuttuna/ mi amada casa) fue que en la iglesia estaban reunidos los manifestantes, les obligaron a marcharse de la iglesia y fueron recibidos con gases lacrimógenos y balazos, causando muertos y heridos,y todo ello,el quien fue responsable fue Fraga (que descanse en paz).

-23-F: lo que narro arriba en realidad fue:en la segunda votación para escoger el nuevo presidente porque Suarez había dimitido porque el primero había salido por los pelos, Tejero fue con Guardias Civiles a tomar el congreso. Estuvieron dentro desde la tarde del 23F hasta el mediodía del 24F. Milans del Bosch soltó 1,800 efectivos y 40 tanques,el único en Valencia en apoyar el golpe. Armada iba a ser el presidente si el golpe tenía éxito,pero al exponer ideas que a Tejero no le gustaban, el golpe fue finalizando porque los guardias civiles iban quedándose solos. Recomiendo ver la película para empanarse del golpe. Aunque aun no se sabe quien era "el elefante blanco".

-Operación Galaxia: el predecesor del golpe. Tejero también estaba dentro. Su operación fue desmantelada y fue encarcelado por seis meses junto con otro tipo:Ricardo Sáenz de Ynestrillas que recibió cinco meses de carcel. Se llamo así porque todo ocurrió en una cafetería llamada Galaxia, la actual _Van Gogh Café._

_-Endika _es Enrique en euskera,y Ez Dok Amairu fue un grupo vasco lleno de cantautores reconocidos que recuperaba la cultura vasca y renovarla.

-En si,transistores y radios por que la cadena Ser lo emitio todo por la noche y la gente se pegaba para escuchar. De ahí el nombre que recibe el 23-F "la noche de los transistores"

-Margart Thatcher fue una primera ministra de Reino Unido

bueno...con esto yo me despido!

Espero que os haya gustado^^

agur^^

PD:info de Wikipedia y de la peli (¿quien quiere verla?¡yo de nuevo!)


End file.
